


La pianta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi piante [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vore, plant - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche una pianta può essere più che mortale.





	1. Chapter 1

La pianta

 

Kristy si sistemò una ciocca dei capelli castano rossicci dietro l’orecchio, il sudore scivolava lungo il suo ventre piatto, lasciato scoperto dal suo top. Le sue gambe sode scattavano ad ogni passo, i suoi sandali erano sporchi di terra, mentre la giovane si avventurava nel sentiero di montagna, l’aria umida le pizzicava le narici. Si massaggiò la spalla, guardandosi intorno, i suoi occhi nocciola si soffermavano sugl’innumerevoli alberi intorno a lei, coperti di muschio, e sui segnali sbiaditi del percorso.

< Non sarei dovuta venire a fare trekking da sola… Il percorso non dura soltanto un’ora come mi avevano assicurato. Spero di arrivare in qualche posto civile prima che scenda la notte > pensò, accelerando il passo. Il percorso che s’inoltrava nel bosco era coperto in parte da rovi e sterpaglie, nel terreno erano scavate diverse tane di animali.

La giovane avvertì qualcosa far frusciare l’erba alta, si voltò, delle liane scattarono, una le afferrò le caviglie, mentre le altre la stringevano alla vita, bloccandole le braccia lungo i fianchi.

La ragazza urlò, mentre veniva sollevata e, fatta ondeggiare a testa in giù, condotta via dal sentiero. Sbatté contro diversi rami, ferendosi, batté le palpebre liquide di alcune lacrime di dolore e si ritrovò circondata da viticci.

Gridò, dimenandosi, trovandosi davanti un gigantesco baccello, nascosto in parte da delle foglie giganti.

Da dei grandi petali sopra il baccello emerse un becco, la giovane strillò più forte, ma una liana le tappò la bocca, trasformando i suoi richiami in mormorii sommessi.

La pianta la fece ondeggiare a testa in giù, Kristy vedeva sfocato, il sangue le stava andando alla testa, respirava affannosamente con il naso, non riuscendo a liberare la bocca.

" _NNNGGHHHHHH_!". Kristy gemette rumorosamente attraverso i denti stretti, facendo una smorfia con gli occhi chiusi, mentre un denso viticcio verde screziato l’avvolse dalle spalle ai fianchi.

< Questo mostro non può essere vero! Non esistono piante così!

Sono in balia di quest’enorme essere rivoltante! >. Quest’ultimo viticcio era così spesso che avvolse il suo corpo dalle spalle ai fianchi con solo quattro anelli, la giovane ondeggiava sospesa sopra il terreno.

La stretta si fece più forte, mentre lei cercava inutilmente di muovere i piedi, la pressione aumento e la giovane ricominciò a gridare, sofferente.

Rischiò di perdere i sensi, quando la stretta diminuì. Kristy riprese fiato, prima di venire stretta più forte di prima, spalancò la bocca alla ricerca d’aria.

< Stringe e rilascia! Sta cercando di trasformarmi in una spremuta! >. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso, mentre quegli scatti si ripetevano sempre più forte.

< Finirà per spiaccicarmi > pensò. Il fiore spruzzò nuovamente la sua sostanza e lei le sue mani iniziare a formicolare, il suo intero corpo era intorpidito, stretto dalla pressione della liana. < Sembra una dannata anaconda! Mi sento così stupida ad essere finita in questa situazione!

Eppure si tratta del bosco vicino a casa mia, non della profonda foresta pluviale! Come mai nessuno si è accorto di questo mostro?! >.

La pianta troneggiava sopra di lei, innumerevoli viticci sotto il suo bozzolo, e immensi petali larghi sulla sommità di essa.

Kristy strappò il viticcio con i denti e lo sputò, sporca di linfa verde.

"No! Oh mio Dio, per favore, no!" sbraitò. Gemette, mentre il viticcio aumentava per l’ennesima volta la pressione, la ragazza ansimava rumorosamente.

La sua faccia era rossa a causa della pressione esercitata sul suo corpo, il sudore le imperlava il viso, scivolando sulla sua pelle. I suoi ansiti erano rumorosi e rantolanti.

Scalciò, il viticcio che le stringeva la caviglia le aveva arrossato la pelle, graffiandola a sangue. I suoi occhi spalancati erano vitrei e fuori dalle orbite, cercava di spalancare la bocca aperta. Diede un calcio più forte, carico di panico, le gocce di sudore cadevano una dopo l’altra, le vene del suo corpo si stavano gonfiando per la pressione.

Gettò indietro la testa, gli occhi le si chiusero e iperventilò; il suo corpo si afflosciò nella stretta.

< Sei deliziosa > le disse telepaticamente la pianta.

Il viticcio più grosso si ritirò, lasciandola stordita, intenta a fare profondi respiri rauchi. Una dozzina di altri viticci strisciarono su di lei, avvolgendole le braccia, le gambe e il corpo. Altre liane scivolarono sul suo collo, i polsi, continuando a tenerle ferme le caviglie, erano scivolati sotto i suoi vestiti, sulla pelle sudata. Il suo intimo bagnato era diventato trasparente e le aderiva alla pelle arrossata a causa dello sfregamento.

< Nessuno sa che sono qui! Nessuno verrà a salvarmi! > pensò, mentre un’altra vite si tuffava nella sua bocca aperta. Questa liana era più dura, le allargò la bocca, bloccandogliela in modo che non potesse morderla, immobilizzandole la lingua.

" _Mmhm_ ," gemette la vittima oltre lo spesso bavaglio nella sua bocca, chiudendo gli occhi. Diverse liane le fecero a brandelli i vestiti, slabbrandoli e spezzandoli man mano.

Un paio di viti iniziarono a sollecitarle l’inguine, premendole i glutei.

Altre viti tentacolari si rintanarono sotto il suo reggiseno e le sue mutandine: si strappavano e il reggiseno di Kristy scoppiava, i suoi seni perfetti si liberavano, oscillando avanti e indietro con le sue lotte impotenti.

Altri fiori sbocciarono su dei rampicanti, iniziarono a secernere con delle ghiandole una piacevole fragranza.

La pianta avvertì la tensione nel corpo di Kristy svanire.

< _Mmmh_ … qualcosa qui ha un buon odore… > pensò la giovane, mentre il forte profumo le solleticava il naso, facendola arrossire.

Kristy gemette e cercò di chiudere le gambe, ma le liane serrarono la presa su di lei, tenendola ferma. Le due viti premute nelle sue dita spruzzarono un po’ di fluido fresco contro il suo bassoventre, all’altezza dell’inguine e dei glutei.

Il suo corpo rilassato, ormai ignudo, gocciolava liquido, il rampicante nella sua bocca si muoveva avanti e indietro, sempre più a fondo. Il secondo rampicante le penetrò i glutei, scavando in lei.

Le lacrime rigavano il viso di Kristy si mischiarono alle sue gocce di sudore, mentre il suo viso rimaneva rosso, ma le sue vene si sgonfiavano.

Il viticcio nella sua bocca, che sfregava contro le sue labbra, si gonfiò, la giovane si ritrovò a gemere involontariamente, la liana s’irrigidì e scoppiò da essa un liquido gelido.

Kristy deglutì rumorosamente, mentre il liquido le scendeva lungo la gola, si ritrovò a succhiare la liana ancora umida, la sua vista si oscurò, il battito cardiaco le ruggiva nelle orecchie, mentre il calore aumentava dentro di lei.

I tentacoli della pianta l’accarezzavano, lentamente, i due dentro che l’avevano presa da dietro riversarono a loro volta il liquido, seguiti da quello all’inguine.

< … _Mnhh_ … che buon odore …> pensava la giovane ininterrottamente.

Kristy iniziò a tremare, raggiunse l’apice del piacere, la pianta le spruzzò una nuvoletta verdastra in faccia.

< Non riesco a venire! Non riesco! Ti prego, devo liberarmi! > pensò, ricominciando a dibattersi, mugolando sofferente.

Crollò tra le viti più piccole, non sentiva più la caviglia, altri rampicanti l’avevano sollevata, facendola stendere, altri due viticci la penetrarono spruzzandole il liquido all’interno.

Kristy urlò di piacere, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, avvolta dalla fragranza profumata della pianta.

< Fallo per me, piccolo ‘pet’ > le disse la pianta.

Kristy avvertì qualcosa che le cresceva nel ventre, osservò la sua pancia gonfiarsi e crescere.

Rabbrividì e lentamente qualcosa uscì dal suo grembo: un grande seme. Una dozzina di viti lo prese delicatamente e lo portarono via.

Un viticcio pungolò le labbra di Kristy, la giovane lo accolse, gemendo di piacere, altri due la penetrarono da davanti, uno da dietro.

< Mia piccola donna obbediente, non c’è nessun segno che tu sia mai stata qui… La tua nuova vita lontana dagli umani è finita > le disse la pianta.

Kristy annuì vigorosamente.

I rampicanti la misero giù, adagiandola sull’erba umida.

< Ora non penso che scapperai più… Se vuoi rinfrescarti, c’è una sorgente nelle vicinanze > le comunicò la pianta telepaticamente.

Kristy gattonò fino alla polla d’acqua e la sfiorò con le dita, schizzandola.

La pianta le afferrò la mano con una liana e l’aiutò ad entrare nell’acqua fredda del laghetto, le avvolse i fianchi e la sostenne a galla.

< L’acqua è così bella, viene voglia di tuffarsi > pensò Kristy.

La pianta si mosse furtivamente e con le sue liane iniziò a massaggiarle la schiena, rilasciando un forte sbuffo di feromoni nella sua direzione.

Kristy prese i seni tra le mani e li fece ondeggiare, con i capezzoli in bella mostra tra le dita.

< Le tue ghiandole mammarie ti serviranno solo per scopi lucidi > le disse la pianta.

Kristy ridacchiò quando due rampicanti si spostarono e iniziarono a massaggiarle i seni, altri due si spostarono lungo i suoi fianchi.

< Così in estasi, non ti rendi nemmeno più conto di quello che sta succedendo > pensò la pianta, mentre dei suoi rampicanti scivolavano sulle gambe statuarie della ragazza.

< Arrenditi a me, alla mia fragranza, ora ti proteggo io > le disse la creatura.

“S-sì” farfugliò la ragazza, dimenando debolmente le gambe, mentre la pianta la faceva affondare nell’acqua, tenendole solo il capo a galla, lavandola.

Kristy era intorpidita dai feromoni, preda della suggestione, i rampicanti la sollevarono, facendola stendere e la ondeggiarono. Venne stesa umida su due immense foglie, i viticci si scostarono lasciando penetrare la luce del sole.

Kristy si addormentò, mentre il suo corpo si asciugava, nel sonno la giovane tubava piano.

La pianta la avvolse con delle pesanti vite, massaggiandole la pelle con un lubrificante, rendendole liscia e morbida la pelle, scivolando anche negli orifizi di lei. Le venne spruzzato del profumo bluastro, la ragazza rimase addormentata, mentre i suoi gemiti diventavano sempre più intensi, venne due volte senza destarsi.

Le foglie brillavano lucenti, riflettendo la luce del sole, abbronzando la pelle della ragazza, i viticci si ritirarono e richiusero l’ambiente, facendo ripiombare l’ambiente nella penombra.

Una liana sormontata da un fiorellino violetto si mise davanti al viso della giovane, la liana che le teneva la bocca si ritirò e la fragranza le fu spruzzata in faccia.

La ragazza tossì un paio di volte, il profumo rilassante la inebriò, penetrandole nelle narici e si ritrovò a respirare affannosamente.

La pianta le legò i polsi dietro la schiena e le caviglie insieme, mentre i muscoli della ragazza si rilassavano.

Kristy si ridestò, mentre una lingua frondosa iniziò a leccarle la faccia, il ventre le cosce.

Il corpo della pianta iniziò a muoversi, il baccello che formava il suo corpo si spalancò e la pianta posizionò la giovane Kristy sopra l'apertura, lasciandola cadere al suo interno, chiudendosi sopra di lei.

La lingua della pianta, formata da foglie umide, cominciò a leccarle i seni e la schiena, ricoprendola di saliva calda e appiccicosa. Le viti intorno alle caviglie e ai polsi non permettevano quasi alcun movimento, ma Kristy lottò comunque, flettendo invano le dita dei piedi.

Le sue grida si ridussero a gemiti soffocati a causa del viticcio nella sua bocca. I suoi glutei vennero succhiati dalla pianta, dando vita a un secco ‘pop’, la lingua scivolò dalla sua schiena fino alle sue natiche, assaporandole lentamente. Scivolò lungo le sue cosce sode, fino ai suoi piedi, leccandoli su e giù.

L’interno della pianta si riempì di ferormoni che soffocarono la giovane, la ragazza gassata tossì rumorosamente. Smise man mano di dimenarsi, il suo corpo si rilassò.

Kristy iniziò a gemere di piacere, mentre veniva stuzzicata dalla lingua della pianta, che avvolgeva il suo corpo alto, ma slanciato; minuto rispetto la stazza titanica della creatura.

< Ogni divertimento deve finire. Per ora dormi, i succhi che farò ribollire in me ti sazieranno e disseteranno. Presto non avrei più bisogno di respirare, divenendo anfibia, così da poter sopravvivere in me.

Tornerai alla luce solo alla prossima stagione, come un fiore che risboccia > le promise la pianta.

 

 


	2. Imprigionato dal proprio giardino

Imprigionato dal proprio giardino

 

Matt guardò le foglie giallastra e raggrinzite delle piante, i loro steli erano anneriti e ricadevano inerti sul terriccio grigiastro.

Sbuffò e gettò il libro sopra un tavolinetto di plastica bianca.

“Devo gettare la spugna, ho il pollice nero come mia madre” gemette. Serrò gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso, sbuffando. “Torno da lavoro distrutto, sperando di potermi rilassare nel mio giardino, ma finisce sempre così. Fortunatamente non ho animali da compagnia”. Lasciò ricadere l’arto inerte ed iniziò a camminare intorno al lembo di terra circondato da piastrelle, passando accanto a un innaffiatoio grigio e a un tubo abbandonato sul pavimento. “Ho cercato soluzioni in riviste specializzate, mi sono fatto dare consigli dagli amici e ho tentato persino su internet. Niente riesce a funzionare… forse dovrei fare un salto nel nuovo negozio che hanno aperto. Sono stato in tutti gli altri, ho anche consultato un botanico e nulla”.

Si massaggiò una spalla e si diresse verso la porta della serra, aprendola.

< Papà diceva sempre che era una fesseria. Che avrei dovuto fare qualcosa da vero uomo, ma io so soltanto che invidiavo le rose del nostro vicino > pensò. Richiuse a chiave la porta della serra alle sue spalle e scese le scalette fino all’ascensore, lo chiamò, sbadigliando.

< Beh, si lamentava anche che a mia sorella piacesse il barbecue, dicendo che era troppo poco femminile >. Le ante di metallo si aprirono con un trillo e lui entrò, l’ascensore tremò leggermente ai suoi passi. Premette il pulsante per il seminterrato e infilò una chiavetta, la fece scattare e l’ascensore iniziò a scendere. < Non gli siamo mai andati bene, a quel ciccione. Forse il mio giardino muore perché lo ha maledetto prima di andarsene all’altro mondo >.

L’ascensore si aprì e lui si diresse verso la sua moto, recuperò il suo casco e si mise in sella, mordicchiandosi un labbro. Attivò la porta del garage con un telecomando, mise in moto e partì, sgommando, alzando un alone grigiastro.

< O più semplicemente il terreno non va bene. Forse dovrei cambiare terra e provare qualche fertilizzante >.

Parcheggiò davanti a un negozio con un’insegna al neon che riportava la scritta: “Curaga plants. Botaniche ‘bonazze’”.

< Con un nome così, probabilmente non avranno tanti clienti. Probabilmente lo prenderanno per un sexy shop > si disse. Aprì la porta a vetri del negozio ed entrò, vide una donna dall’aspetto appassito dietro il bancone. < Non vedo le ‘bonazze’> ironizzò mentalmente.

“Scusi, ha del fertilizzante vegetale?” domandò.

L’anziana fece un sorriso enigmatico.

“Abbiamo il curaga food” rispose. Si abbassò e recuperò un sacco da sotto il bancone, glielo porse: rappresentava una donna pianta dai capelli rosa.

Matt corrugò la fronte.

< Mai vista questa marca, da nessuna parte> rifletté. “Proviamolo” borbottò.

“Viene dieci euro, ma… per questa volta facciamo cinque” disse l’anziana, facendogli lo scontrino.

Il ragazzo recuperò le monete dalla tasca e le contò.

“Uh, grazie” disse, pagando.

“Torna pure quando vuoi” lo invitò l’anziana.

 

**********

 

 

Matt finì di lavare i piatti e corrugò la fronte.

< Devo andare ad annaffiare le piante, è da ieri che non ci passo… o meglio, ciò che è rimasto del mio giardino > pensò.

 

Matt sospirò, estirpò tutte le piante morte e guardò un principio di roseto solo in parte secco.

“Vediamo se riesco a salvare almeno te…” sussurrò. Aprì il sacco e rovesciò il concime sulla pianta, mosse il terreno intorno alle sue radici e si deterse la fronte sudata con la manica, si rialzò con il mal di schiena. “… ‘Mangia’ rosellina e rimettiti” le disse.

 

Si sfilò i guanti gialli e li sistemò sopra il lavandino, gocciolanti.

< Non ero per niente convinto di quella roba, aveva un colore strano, però… l’avevo comprato e ormai sono disperato. Raggiunse la sua giacca e ne trasse le chiavi di casa dalla tasca, uscì di casa e salì le scale, spalancò la porta della serra e impallidì.

“Cazzo” esalò, guardando la foresta pluviale in miniatura davanti a lui. Tralci e rampicanti avevano invaso completamente la stanza, al centro di essi c’era una titanica rosa blu.

Le pareti rischiavano di cedere, quasi del tutto coperte, lasciavano comunque intravedere delle profonde crepe strutturali.

“Mi cacceranno dal condominio… se è vero, altrimenti sono impazzito e mi chiuderanno in manicomio” gemette Matt, infilandosi le dita delle mani tra i capelli.

Notò che il fiore ansimava, gonfio, i petali ancora chiusi si dimenavano.

< Sembra ci sia qualcosa all’interno > pensò, avanzando di un paio di passi.

La rosa sbocciò, emanando un forte odore, e da essa si alzò una giovane dalla pelle verde.

“Una donna… pianta…” esalò Matt.

La giovane, dalla pelle umida, si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi seni dai capezzoli gocciolanti, i suoi capelli blu ondeggiavano lungo le sue spalle sottili, e i suoi glutei sfiorarono i petali della rosa.

Matt indietreggiò di un paio di passi, verso la porta.

“Kwkw xvkvk?” gli chiese la ragazza, con aria incuriosita.

“Che diamine c’era in quel sacco? Cosa sta succedendo?” gemette Matt, gli occhi liquidi.

La donna allungò le gambe oltre il bordo della rosa, dimenandole.

“Kxk” disse, posandosi l’indice sulle labbra.

Matt avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena, corse verso la porta, ma si trovò davanti un muro di rampicanti, alcuni di essi richiusero la porta. A tentoni, un fiorellino rosa cresciuto sulla maniglia, riuscì a girare la chiave con i petali rosa.

Matt cercò di nascondersi dietro una foglia, ma questa andò in frantumi con uno scoppiettio.

Matt gridò, cadendo carponi, il battito cardiaco accelerato e gli occhi sgranati.

La donna mosse i piccoli piedi verdi, facendo fremere le dita.

“Stai lontana! Stammi lontana!” sbraitò Matt. Indietreggiò fino ad andare a sbattere contro la parete, lì dove c’erano delle felci.

“Kvxkv” disse la giovane, mentre una serie di rampicanti scattarono, avvolgendo le caviglie di Matt. Il ragazzo si ritrovò appesa a testa in giù, si dimenò urlando, mentre i rampicanti gli avvolgevano anche i polsi, raddrizzandolo.

“Vkxvvvk” canticchiò la donna pianta, facendo ondeggiare ipnoticamente il suo immenso e morbido seno.

Un viticcio sciolse i pantaloni di Matt.

“N-non vuoi… uccidermi… vero?” piagnucolò Matt.

I rampicanti che avevano invaso la serra spezzarono il pavimento, riversandosi nel suo appartamento, che si trasformò in una giungla, ampie foglie verdi si aprirono ricoprendo il mobilio. Semi su semi vennero diffusi nell’ambiente, sul pavimento crebbe della folta erba alta, disseminata di felci umide.

L’immenso ramo sotto la rosa si alzò e discese fino al piano di sotto, posandosi su quello che un tempo era il pavimento della camera da letto.

Le urla di Matt si facevano sempre più alte, il giovane si dimenava, mentre i tralicci che lo tenevano fermo avevano iniziato a strappargli i vestiti di dosso, spogliandolo.

Uno dei rampicanti invase la bocca di Matt, scheggiandogli un dente, soffocando i suoi versi in un mugolio. Venne sdraiato a forza nel letto, la giovane gli balzò accanto, facendo ondeggiare il talamo, saltando dalla sua rosa e gli si mise a cavalcioni.

Gli premette i seni contro il petto.

Matt serrò gli occhi, mugolando, mentre la giovane gli strofinava i seni contro il suo viso, accarezzandogli il membro. Il giovane gemette, mentre si eccitava, lei lo aiutò a penetrarla.

Matt si ritrovò, aiutando dai rampicanti, ad affondare dentro di lei, mentre la giovane pianta si contorceva sopra di lui, danzando, e dimenando i fianchi, dando vita a una danza del ventre col bacino.

Una sostanza colò dal traliccio in bocca al giovane uomo, che si ritrovò a deglutirla, raggiunse l’orgasmo, ma non riuscì a venire, mentre la pianta continuava a farlo muovere in lei.

Il piacere scuoteva il corpo sudato, teso e accaldato del ragazzo, fino a dargli degli spasmi.

La pianta scivolò fuori di lui, guardandolo ancora eccitato e si arrampicò nuovamente sulla sua rosa, dei tralicci fecero scendere una sacca trasparente che si aprì.

I rampicanti sollevarono Matt e ve lo lasciarono cadere all’interno, la sacca si richiuse, mentre il giovane scivolava sul suo fondo semincosciente.

“Kxxxvwk” cinguettò la pianta.

Matt spalancò le gambe, mentre la sacca trasparente si riempiva di un liquido denso e ambrato, lo senti scivolare sul suo corpo e mugolò, serrando gli occhi chiusi.

Un grosso fiore, simile a una campanula violetta, si posò sul suo membro e cominciò ad aspirare. Il giovane si ritrovò a sollevare il bacino, mentre la sua eccitazione cresceva.

Un altro fiore, una campanula di un viola chiaro, si posò sulla sua bocca e sul suo naso, permettendogli di respirare. L’aria che lo investiva aveva lo stesso profumo della giovane, Matt si ritrovò a venire, mentre il fiore aspirante ingoiava il suo sperma.

Le gote della donna pianta si scurirono, mentre i suoi immensi petali si inumidivano. Lei strinse la sacca, cullandolo, mentre Matt si ritrovava a gemere forte, i suoi mugolii coperti dai petali sul suo viso.

La sostanza, simile a melassa, ormai aveva riempito la sacca fino all’orlo, imprigionando la sua pelle liscia e abbronzata, facendogli rimanere ritti sul capo i capelli impregnati.

Matt continuò a venire, ininterrottamente, mentre la sostanza iniziava a venir assorbita dal suo corpo, che diventava man mano più ambrato.

Il giovane modulava mugolii sempre più docili, mentre non riusciva a smettere di raggiungere l’orgasmo, che il fiore prosciugava dentro di sé.

< Rimarrai lì dentro, come un seme, mio piccolo compagno > gli comunicò mentalmente la pianta.

 

 

 

 


End file.
